Electronic devices such as computers often transmit signals to receiving stations such as displays or speakers. Such transmission often occurs via wires or cables. Wireless transmission offers freedom from wires and cables. For interoperability among various manufacturers' products, these devices may communicate according to a standard, such as the Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WGA or WiGig) standard as described in one or more upcoming published specifications.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components may be included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.